Technical Field
The present device relates to the precise mixing of a base fluid with additional fluids to produce a resultant mixed fluid with a prespecified temperature, oxygenation, additional fluid density, and pH.
Background
Devices to assist in the process of mixing liquids have a long history in the art. From hand-held stirring devices to blenders, liquid mixers come in all shapes and sizes.
Who mixed the first liquids and what tools they used are not known. In modern times, liquid mixers are typically comprised of a motor and a liquid-turning element, such as a propeller or other mixing “blade(s)”. These liquid mixers are usually used to mix solids into liquids, though some are designed for mixing liquids into liquids. None have been found that are computer-controlled, nor have any been found that run according to one or more schedules synchronized with real-time.